Support is requested for continuation of the Carcinogenesis Training Program at the University of California, Irvine. This program, administered by the UCI Cancer Research Institute, is entering its 21st year and is a broad-based training program in basic cancer-related research, encompassing faculty from the School of Biological Sciences and from basic and clinical departments in the College of Medicine. There are thirty training faculty, eight predoctoral, and four postdoctoral positions requested. Twenty four faculty have funded research grants that meet the NC referral guidelines. Faculty research concentrations are in cell transformation and tumorigenesis; growth factors and cell signaling; cancer genetics; and experimental therapeutics. Predoctoral student are recruited through a joint graduate program in the five basic sciences departments. Predoctorals are typically supported for three years, and postdoctorals for two years. Trainees typically take research positions in academia, research institutions, or industry following their training. Features of this training program include (in addition to laboratory research) a course Clinical Cancer for "Basic Scientists", a yearly course of the Carcinogenesis Training Program, an extensive series of national meetings, and regular multidisciplinary retreats and at the graduate level a concentration in cancer biology. The UCI Cancer Program (of which the Cancer Research Institute is the basic science arm) is now an NCI-designated Cancer center. This has enhanced the possibilities of translation training for this program. In this revised application two important changes have been effected. First, additions and deletions to the training faculty have sharpened the cancer focus of the training program. Second, a Cancer Biology concentration for the joint graduate program has been established. This substantially addresses concerns expressed in the previous review.